Only A Vampire Can Love Forever
by Moonlight Drive
Summary: Amelia has been alive for a very long time, longer than she wishes. She's been looking for a way out, always failing. When she finally does, it turns out not to be the 'out' she had in mind. Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

**New Characters**

Name: Amelia Styx

Age: 336 (looks 16)

Hair: Pitch black, long all the way to her butt.

Eyes: Light, dark (depends if hungry or not) purple, gold around outside and pupil

Personality: Quiet, fun, loving, and kind. Anger issues, make her mad she'll go off. Never forgets, holds grudges forever.

Background: She was born in 1641. Had a Mum (Selene, 41), Father (Marcus,46), older

Sister (Catherine,25, died giving birth), older Brother (Jonathan, 19), younger Sister (Catalina,12), and two twin Nieces (Natalya and Nathalie,8). In 1657 she was 16 and her village, in Germany, was attacked by werewolves who were attacked by vampires. The rest is in the story.

Name: Raff Cullen

Age: 68 (looks 17)

Hair: Blondish, brownish. Longer like Jaspers.

Eyes: Gold

Personality: Quiet, jokester. Strong like Emmett. Rosalie's mate.

**Amelia's P.O.V (point of view)**

I'm stumbling through some woods, bleeding to death. _Finally, I am going to die. I can finally be free of this dreadful life._ I thought. I end up stumbling into a clearing and falling to the ground. I lay there bleeding as it starts to rain._ This is it!_ I start to drift off to sleep, which vampires obviously can't do. I feel someone pick me up. Then everything goes black.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Raff, Edward, and I are sitting around the living room. Rosalie, as always, is occupied with herself. Raff's staring at Rosalie while holding her. Edward's off in his own thoughts. Jasper and I are joking around with Alice who seems to be annoyed.

"Ha ha, were sorry Alice, but you know it's true." Jasper said.

"Yeah you know it." I said in between laughs. Complaining Alice, who never shuts up, stopped talking and her face went blank, no expression at all. Everyone stared at her. We all knew she was having one of her visions. _Hmmm I wonder what it's about? _I wondered.

She finally snapped out of it, but instead of telling us what it was about, like she usually does, she got up and ran, at abnormal speed, to Carlisle's study. We quickly chased after her.

When we got to Carlisle he was reading a book, when he looked at us. " May I help you?" he asked.

"I had a vision of a **visitor**" Edward tensed when she said this, he loves Bella so much, he would do anything for her, " but one like us, a vegetarian. She's bleeding badly, I saw her fall down in the baseball clearing. We need to go help her now before she ends up getting hurt even more!" Alice almost yelled.

"Okay, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward go find her and bring her here. Rosalie and Alice go get some dry clothes for her and Raff go fix up the guest bedroom were going to need it." Carlisle instructed. We all went to go do what we was instructed to do.

Jasper, Edward, and I ran at abnormal speed to the clearing. I seen her first. When I got to her, she was sprawled out on the ground. We was all crowded around her. Jasper turned her over so we could see her face. Oh, was she beautiful.

I even heard Jasper murmur " She's beautiful." Which is unusual because he never says that about anyone other than Alice, his mate. After that scene I picked her up and we ran back to the house.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed. It felt like I was in a warm bed. _I should be dead! _I screamed in my head. That's when I smelled them……. Vampires. I quickly opened my eyes and jumped against the headboard at what I saw. 8 vampires standing around me, staring. Most of them had the feelings of curiosity. The one with bronze colored hair was feeling curiosity, hate, and some kind of protective feeling like I was going to hurt one of them.

"Who are you! Where am I!" I yelled in my native old German language, which they probably would not understand. None of them answered.

"Answer me!" I yelled again.

The blonde one who seemed like the coven leader answered " We are not going to hurt you. My daughter had a vision of you dieing in the clearing, we saved you."

" Why!" I tried to yell but my voice croaked.

" I'm sorry I can't understand you. Can you speak English?"

"Yes I'm sorry, but can you tell me who you are an where I am." I spoke perfect English but with a German accent.

" Very well, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme," he pointed to the women beside him. She looked about 20, with the same gold eyes as the rest, and long, wavy, tan colored hair. Carlisle looked about 23 or 24. Not long but not short blonde hair and of course gold eyes.

"This is my son Edward," he pointed to the one with the bronze hair, " my son Raff," he pointed to the one with blondish, brownish shaggy hair and gold eyes, " my son Emmett," he then pointed to the really big, strong looking one with shorter brown hair and gold eyes, he was so handsome, "and my son Jasper." lastly he pointed to the one with the same color and length of Carlisle's hair and the same gold eyes.

" This is my daughter Rosalie," he laid is hand on the long haired blonde with gold eyes shoulder. She would probably be beautiful in any humans eye, " And my daughter Alice, the one that seen you in her vision." He didn't point to anyone but I guessed it was the last girl there. She had short black hair and a mix between green and gold eyes. She was very perky, I guess you could say.

Then I smelled her. The human on the bottom floor. " Who's the human on the floor below?" I questioned with curiosity. I seen Edward tense.

" That is Edward's girlfriend, Bella." Carlisle spoke clearly.

" I'm not going to hurt her, Edward. I don't drink human blood either. So you don't have to worry about me. I'm sorry I worried you." I said trying to calm down Edward.

" It's okay." Edward finally said after a few seconds.

" I hope you don't mind but if your going to be in town you should probably stay here. If that's okay?" Carlisle said. _I haven't had a home in a long time. _I thought.

" I'd like that. I have not had a home in so long." I said a little sad yet happy.

" I hope you won't take this personal, but what's your story. I mean how did you become a vampire. We'd all like to know, if you don't mind?" Edward asked politely. By now he had already went and got Bella. She was way shorter than Edward, she had hazel eyes, she had dark brown hair, and she had abnormally white skin, probably albino or

something.

I smiled. " No I don't mind. Oh, by the way my name is Amelia Styx." I responded.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I was so amazed by her beauty I didn't hear a word anyone said until I heard her speak her name.

"…… my name is Amelia Styx." She had the voice of an angel. I had never heard anything like it from any human or vampire. She was now going to tell her story. I hope it's not awful like Rosalie's of Carlisle's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Amelia's P.O.V_

" _**I was born in 1641 in a village in Germany. My mother's name was Selene and my father's name was Marcus. I had an older sister named Catherine but she died giving birth to her daughters, an older brother named Jonathan he was 19, a younger sister named Catalina she was 12, and two younger nieces named Natalya and Nathalie, they were 8. One night in 1657, I was 16, I believe it was around midnight, when I woke up to people screaming. I could see a light out my window. When I looked out, I seen burning buildings and people screaming. There were those filthy mongrels called werewolves running around slaughtering people. Then the vampires showed up and started slaughtering both the werewolves and the humans." I stopped to catch my breath even though I didn't need to breath but just thinking about this hurts.**_

" _**I was scared so I ran to my mother and father's bedroom but all I found was my father missing and my mother laying on the bed, blood everywhere, her chest was ripped open and her heart was gone. I screamed and ran to see if I could find my brother. He was missing too. I ran to my sister and niece's room. When I got there I screamed as loud as I **_

_**ever have before. My sister's body was sprawled out in pieces on the floor, blood was on the floor, the walls, the ceiling, and the bed. My nieces' body's was laying on the bed. They looked just alike even though you could 't tell it was them. They had been ripped open just like my mothers but their insides was laid out everywhere. I was crying deeply and I ran out of the house."**_

"_**I ran into the barn looking for my father and my brother. I found my brother, dead laying in a pool of his own blood. My father was trying to fight off a werewolf. The werewolf ended up decapitating him. Right in front of my eyes." If I could cry I would be right now **_**I thought. Edward had a look of sadness and worry on his face. I now figured out why he said we'd all like to know about my past. He can read minds.**

"**I tried to run away before the mongrel noticed me but I was to late. It attacked me but I didn't die. I stumbled into the woods and laid on the ground for a while. Then a vampire was suddenly leaning over me smiling wickedly. He leaned down and picked me up. Then he bit me. It hurt like hell. After he bit me, he just left. I will never forget that face. Those red eyes, the dark short black hair, that wicked smile, or that sweet French voice. I was left for 3 days and ever since then it has just been me on my own. I believe I'm 366 year old now."**

" **I am so sorry. If saying this was going to hurt you, you didn't have to say anything, Love." Carlisle apologized.**

" **No it's okay, I needed to." I responded.**

" **Aw, well Emmett will you show Amelia to her room and Rosalie will you get her some dry clothes. Amelia I hope you don't mind but because you look 16 I'm going to sign you up for school with them." he pointed to everyone but Esme.**

" **No I don't mind. I have not been to a school in nearly 50 years." I replied.**

" **Okay, well off you go." Carlisle said.**

**We all went downstairs together. Bella came up to me and said "Hey, I'm Bella." and she held out her hand. I took it and I seen her flinch at the touch of my cold hand. **

" **I know. I'm Amelia." I replied in my perfect German accent. **_**Hmmm, I wonder what kind of accent that is?**_** I heard Alice think. I laughed and everyone looked at me. **

" **It's German." I answered. Everyone's eyes were wide. " What?" I questioned. "You can read minds." Edward stated. I just looked at him weirdly. "Yeah so?" I replied. "Wow. I've only met one other person who can read minds besides me. Except he has to touch." Edward said. **_**Aro. **_**I thought. So Edward can read minds. That's interesting. "Oh I understand." I replied.**

" **Can you do anything else?" Rosalie finally spoke. Her voice was soft yet kind of harsh.**

" **Actually I can. I can read minds, inflict pain with my mind, and I'm an empath." I said. Everyone looked astonished. **

" **Wow!" Was all that was said by anyone, and that anyone was Emmett. We all sat down and talked. I got to know all of them better. I totally fell in love with Emmett. I love Bella, she's so loving and funny. Rosalie might seem shallow but she's a good person, she's the sister I have not had in a long time. Alice is just a little ball of energy, she kind of scares me but I love her. Edwards really quiet but he's super nice and obviously loves Bella so much. Jasper is funny, he jokes around just like Emmett and me. I really like him. Emmett acts like me in a way, when I was human I mean. I didn't talk to barely anyone when I was changed, I was really quite. But now if you get to know me, like the Cullen's and the Hale's, I will seem like my old self. I used to joke around and be playful, but after the change it all went away.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first week of school passed. I liked it all accept having to read the minds of the boy students and what they thought of me. Emmett and I got really close, I guess you could say were mates now. I love shopping with Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Bella. I love them so much especially Bella, she's just so normal. Instead of going hunting with the girls, I love to go hunting with the guys, they're just so brutal, I love it.

We were just sitting around Edward's bedroom just talking, Bella and I was joking around. When Alice's face went blank. The when she snapped out of it, she had a big grin on her face. _Oh lord, what is she thinking?_ I complained in my head. Edward gave me a 'I don't know' look. " It's going to storm tonight!" Alice said cheerfully.

" Yes! Baseball time!" Emmett and I screamed at the same time.

" Who in the world plays baseball in a storm?" Bella questioned

" We do!" Everyone says loudly.

" Why! You could get struck by lightning or something." Bella complained.

" Ha, even if we did get struck by lightning it would not hurt us. We play it in a storm because when we hit the ball it sounds like thunder. Duh." I explained.

"Oh!" Bella said embarrassed. I love playing baseball. Emmett and I are the hardest hitters and Jasper and I are the fastest. I went and changed into a pair of tight, light jeans, a black tank top, and some black Chucks. We all waited a few hours until it started to storm, then we were off.

When we got there it stopped raining and was just thundering and lightning. Carlisle and I was team captains. My team included: Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and me. Carlisle's team included: Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and Raff. Esme was the referee and Bella was with her. We started playing and my team was batting first. I was batting, when Alice's face went blank. We she came too, she looked worried. We gathered around her.

" What did you see, Alice?" I asked concerned.

" Visitors, 3 of them. Heading this way." she said with a worried feeling.

" How many minutes till they are here?" Carlisle asked.

" 3." Alice replied quietly.

" Okay, well let's continue the game and when they get here we see what they want." Carlisle said simply. I could sense Bella having a confused feeling.

" Esme, switch places with Edward and Amelia." Carlisle instructed. We went to where we was supposed to be.

" Edward, you need to tell Bella what's going on if you don't I will." I said to Edward as we walked to Bella.

" Okay, I'll do it." he replied.

" What's going on?" Bella questioned with worry.

" There are some visitors coming here, but they are, well not like us, I mean….." Edward trailed off.

" You mean vampires that are not vegetarians." Bella said

" Yes." I said since Edward was being quiet and staring off into the woods. I looked at what he was staring at and I seen them. They were far off so I could barely make them out. Two were males and one was a female. The female had flaming red hair and walked cat like. The male in the back had not dark but not light brown hair. The male in front had pitch black, kind of short hair.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Raff made a line that crossed across the woods. Jasper and Emmett was on the outside. Raff was by Jasper and Carlisle was by Emmett. Rosalie went beside Emmett, Alice went beside Jasper followed by Esme. I moved behind Bella so she was in between my legs. She leaned back and I put at steel firm grip around her. Edward was in front of her. I couldn't see anything due to my family blocking my view. So I stuck my head in Bella's neck, so my lips were next to her ear. She flinched, so I started to say soothing words in her ear. She started to calm down, I could sense it. Then the wind started to blow and Bella's smell drifted. I wasn't paying attention to anyone but Bella, until I heard him growl. The male with the brown hair. Edward was already in attacking position and growling.

I started to growl to when I heard his mind. _Her blood smells wonderful. Wonder what it will taste like. When should I attack, now. No, later tonight. The hunt starts tonight._ His thoughts made me even more angry. I growled louder. He looked at me and stopped growling. His next thoughts surprised me. _Who is she? She's beautiful, even _

_more beautiful than Victoria. Uh, Victoria. Stop thinking this James, you have a mate and she's behind you. You don't think anyone's more beautiful than Victoria, even though she is._ After he thought this he turned his attention to Edward and started to growl again. That's when I heard his voice.

"You brought a snack." His French accented voice said smoothly.

" No Laurent, that is Bella. She is part of our family." Carlisle said sternly.

" Very well, I will say no more on that subject." Laurent said quietly staring at us. I was still behind Bella so he couldn't see me. I slowly let go of Bella, and stood up. I walked toward them.

" You." I choked out, pointing at Laurent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Laurent's P.O.V **

"You." I heard a sweet ,familiar, German female accent choke out. My eye's went wide when I saw her.

_Not it can't be her. It can't be Amelia. I thought. That's when I seen her. That beautiful long, black hair, those shinning purple eyes, her pale complexion, the sweet German voice I have not heard in three and a half centuries. _

Flashback 

_I was walking toward the woods when I smelt it. Sweet, female, human blood. It smelled like the ocean and a field of fresh grass. I followed it deep into the woods. I stopped when I seen where it was coming from. A girl about sixteen, was laying there, bleeding from a werewolf wound. She was beautiful. She had long, messy, black hair and bright purple eyes. She was already pale from the loss of blood but it made her even more beautiful. Then I realized who it was. It was Amelia Styx, the human I had, had my eye on lately thinking about turning her, but I was to late. I didn't want her to die like that. I went to her, but when she seen me she flinched and tried to crawl away. _

" _Kill me." she pleaded in perfect German. She was already perfect. _

" _I'm not going to kill you, Amelia." I said in German seeing as she probably can't speak French. _

" _Why!" she said, trying to be louder, but failing. _

" _Because your to perfect an beautiful to die that's why I'm going to make something so you can live forever and show off your beauty." I replied. _

" _No, I do not want to live forever. My family is dead so I should be too!" she yelled. I didn't pay attention. I grabbed her and pulled her to me. I kissed her passionately, then moved to her neck and bit down gently. She screamed as loud as she could, which at this point wasn't very loud. I thought what will my coven leader think. I was told to kill everything that breathed, not bring back changing humans. I jerked away and ran as fast as I could._ I regret leaving her that night. I should have took her with me and run away with her. I snapped back to reality. " Amelia, love." I replied.

" No, it can't be you. You should be gone, you bastard." She replied.

"Amelia don't be like that, sweetheart please." I begged softly.

" You bit me and then left me to go through the change alone. If you hadn't have left me I would not have had to go through three and a half centuries alone!" she screamed. I flinched, as well as everyone else, at the power and anger in her voice. You would never think such a sweet, beautiful, innocent creature like Amelia could have so much anger.

**Emmett's P.O.V **

She knows him. How is that possible. Why is he calling her sweetheart. She's not his sweetheart she's my sweetheart. All these thoughts was going through my head. Until I heard her speak again.

" You bit me and then left me to go through the change alone. If you hadn't left me I would not have had to go through three and a half centuries alone!" She screamed with power and anger floating through her voice. Everyone flinched, including that James guy ,who seemed like he wouldn't be scared of anything, and me. She had never spoke like this before, even if she had gotten mad.

" I'm sorry, love. I didn't want to leave you alone, but my coven leader sent me

and others there to kill the werewolves and anything that got in our way. He didn't want us to bring back any humans going through the change or to change any of them. But when I seen you lying there bleeding, you looked so beautiful. I couldn't let you die like that, so I had no other choice…" Laurent was explaining but Amelia interrupted.

"Yes you did have another choice. You could have killed me, like I begged you to do. I had nothing else to live for!" she was now closer to him, yelling.

_What, she asked him to kill her!? _I thought. "Wait, you asked him to kill you? Please tell me you didn't, babe." I asked loudly.

" Emmett, love, yes I did ask him to kill me, but if you were me you would have asked the same thing…" she started to say but I interrupted.

" No I wouldn't of had. Why?" I begged for an answer.

" You would to have! I had nothing to live for, my family was dead! I should have been to! Emmett just please stay out of this it's not any of your business." she yelled. I was shocked, so I said something I haven't said to anyone since I was human.

" Amelia, I love you! Anything that has to do with you is my business!" I fussed back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amelia's P.O.V **

"Amelia, I love you! Anything that has to do with you is my business!" Emmett yelled at me. I was shocked. I had only known him for two weeks and he already loves me. Wow.

" No, I love her!" I heard Laurent yell. _What, how could he love me? He doesn't even know me. _

" How could you love me? You don't even know me!" I said still shocked.

" I know you a lot more than you think, Amelia. When you were human I was keeping an eye on you thinking about turning you." Laurent said, which left me bewildered.

" Enough!" James yelled. We all went quiet. Laurent straitened up and cleared his throat.

" Yes, James you are right. We should stop." Laurent said quietly. At that moment I could tell that James was the coven leader. Emmett took another step toward me. He then hugged me and kissed me. I smiled. Laurent had an angry look on his face and plus I could feel the anger and jealousy pouring out of him. I decided Carlisle needed to know what James was up to.

" _Carlisle?" I thought as I broke into his head. _

" _Yes, Amelia." _he replied back.

" _Before this started, Edward and I heard what James was thinking and it wasn't good." I say. He has a confused look on his face. _

" _Alright, what was so bad?" Carlisle questioned. _

" _He was thinking about Bella's blood and he said he was going on the hunt tonight. He's a tracker, Carlisle. A tracker!" I practically yell in my head. He just shook his head yes. _

" Well, while you are here we ask that you not hunt in this area, please. Just to keep people from being suspicious. If you would we could go to my home and continue with this conversation," Carlisle instructed.

" We won't hunt in your area while we are here and we would like to go to your home and finish this conversation." Laurent said, while still looking at me.

" Rosalie, Esme, Raff, and Jasper would you mind running with our guest to our home." Carlisle asked. They all shook their head. " And Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Amelia will you go get the jeep." Carlisle asked us.

When he said this Laurent's face dropped. We shook our heads.

**Amelia's POV **Edward then picked up Bella and took off, we soon followed. We got to the Jeep in no time. Edward handed Bella off to Emmett so he could buckle her in. I got in the back with them while Edward and Alice sat in front. Edward started to take off in the opposite direction of Bella's house, I knew what he was doing. Bella soon figured it out and they started yelling and fussing.

"She's right Edward." I heard Alice say quietly. Edward just looked at her. He sighed and turned around and started heading towards Bella's house. They decided that Bella would tell her father she can't take it here anymore. We arrived at her house and Alice and I took the jeep back while Emmett stayed to scout out the place.

"I can't believe we're in this mess." I say to Alice. She just nods in response. Soon Bella's truck came around and we followed. I seen Emmett running along side the truck. The thing that scared me most was Emmett's safety. Bella's safety is important to but if anything happened to Emmett… I don't know what I'd do. After a while we reached the Cullen residence.

Edward runs in while holding Bella, and we follow. "Rosalie switch clothes with Bella, so we can confuse the scent." Edward asks. Rosalie's face turns to a look of hatred.

"Why should I? We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for her!" Rosalie hisses. I swear, at that moment I would have ripped Rosalie to shreds if it wasn't for Emmett. Edward just acted like he didn't hear her.

"Esme?" he asked.

"Of course. Come one Bella." Esme replied in her sweet, motherly voice. Esme runs up the stairs with Bella. Rosalie took a glance at me and I just glared at her. She looked away quickly and walked away just as quickly. Rosalie and I are close, like sisters, but she knows better than to piss me off. I love her to the death but I can't stand it when she talks bad about Bella. Apparently I had an angry expression on my face because Emmett hugged me tightly. I looked up at him. I doubt he'll every know how much I truly love him. I would die _again _for him. I seen Jasper glance at me with a sad yet happy expression.

All of a sudden I feel a pair of lips against my own. Emmett was kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss back. We didn't stop until I heard Bella coming down the stairs. We pulled apart slowly, it would seem like we pulled away quickly to Bella's eyes. Edward and Bella walked over to have a moment in private. When they came back Edward explained the plan. Rosalie and Esme were to stay in Forks to watch after Victoria, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I were to go to Arizona to hide from James, and Carlisle, Edward, Raff, and Emmett were to go and hunt down and keep up with _James._ Uh, I can't wait till I can get my hands on him. I _will _rip him to shreds, but of course save some for Edward. Before we leave, I pulled Emmett outside by the front door. I looked up at him and smiled. I never can get over how beautiful he is.

"Emmett I want you to know that, if anything happens I love you with all my existence. If anything happens to me, promise me that you will try and move on and not mope around because of me." I tell him. He just looks at me with an upset expression. "Mia, don't think like that. Nothing is going to happen to you, nothing. I will not le…" He starts but I cut him off.

"Promise me." I say quietly. He doesn't answer. "Promise me." I repeat myself loudly and with a stern expression. He sighs.

"I promise, I promise." he says. He pulls me to him in a tight hug. If I could cry, I would. I pull his mouth down to mine, with a passionate kiss. After a couple seconds, that seems like eternity, we pull apart. We stare into each others eyes. _We need to go._ I heard Alice think.

"I love you Emmett, my love." I tell him. He smiles.

"I love you too Amelia, my life." he answers. We share a quick kiss, then we go our separate ways. He goes to Edward, whom was carrying Bella to the Mercedes. Alice gets in the back with Bella, holding her, and Jasper and I get in the front with Jasper driving. _Goodbye _I think. We drive off going over 100 already. We would be in Arizona in no time.

**Emmett's POV**

"I love you." I whispered as the car ,carrying my love, drove away. I can hardly bare the thought of losing her. I start to walk back inside.

_What am I going to do? _Edward looks at me with sad eyes. I return the look. God, why am I only thinking about my pain? Edward's going through the same thing, but worse. Bella could die easily while Mia still has a fighting chance.

"_I know Mia would protect Bella but…" _

"_But what? Would you rather have Bella The-Best-Thing-That- Ever-Happened-To-Edward Swan die instead of Amelia?"_

"_No it's not tha… Oh God, I'm having conversations with myself. I'm Insane." _Edward is just looking at me funny.

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _I scream in my mind. He looks away.

So Edward, Raff, Carlisle, and I are supposed to go hunt down this good-for-nothing James. Rose and Esme are keeping an eye on that Victoria girl. While Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Amelia are going to Phoenix. In a matter of seconds we are all in a huddle, except for Esme and Rose who went in Bella's truck to confuse the scent.

"So first things first, we need to catch James' scent and keep him off their trail." Carlisle ordered. Even though his voice was stern, he looked sad. In fact everyone did. In this hunt we could all lose somebody we love. All because James The Hunter wants something he can't have.

"God, I can't wait till I get a hold of him. I'm gonna rip him to shreds." I hissed darkly. Everyone looked at me with sharp eyes.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Carlisle nods. _I wonder if he understands? _

"Let's go." Edward said. We all ran outside trying to catch James' scent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amelia's P.O.V **

"Amelia, I love you! Anything that has to do with you is my business!" Emmett yelled at me. I was shocked. I had only known him for two weeks and he already loves me. Wow.

" No, I love her!" I heard Laurent yell. _What, how could he love me? He doesn't even know me. _

" How could you love me? You don't even know me!" I said still shocked.

" I know you a lot more than you think, Amelia. When you were human I was keeping an eye on you thinking about turning you." Laurent said, which left me bewildered.

" Enough!" James yelled. We all went quiet. Laurent straitened up and cleared his throat.

" Yes, James you are right. We should stop." Laurent said quietly. At that moment I could tell that James was the coven leader. Emmett took another step toward me. He then hugged me and kissed me. I smiled. Laurent had an angry look on his face and plus I could feel the anger and jealousy pouring out of him. I decided Carlisle needed to know what James was up to.

" _Carlisle?" I thought as I broke into his head. _

" _Yes, Amelia." _he replied back.

" _Before this started, Edward and I heard what James was thinking and it wasn't good." I say. He has a confused look on his face. _

" _Alright, what was so bad?" Carlisle questioned. _

" _He was thinking about Bella's blood and he said he was going on the hunt tonight. He's a tracker, Carlisle. A tracker!" I practically yell in my head. He just shook his head yes. _

" Well, while you are here we ask that you not hunt in this area, please. Just to keep people from being suspicious. If you would we could go to my home and continue with this conversation," Carlisle instructed.

" We won't hunt in your area while we are here and we would like to go to your home and finish this conversation." Laurent said, while still looking at me.

" Rosalie, Esme, Raff, and Jasper would you mind running with our guest to our home." Carlisle asked. They all shook their head. " And Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Amelia will you go get the jeep." Carlisle asked us.

When he said this Laurent's face dropped. We shook our heads.

**Amelia's POV **Edward then picked up Bella and took off, we soon followed. We got to the Jeep in no time. Edward handed Bella off to Emmett so he could buckle her in. I got in the back with them while Edward and Alice sat in front. Edward started to take off in the opposite direction of Bella's house, I knew what he was doing. Bella soon figured it out and they started yelling and fussing.

"She's right Edward." I heard Alice say quietly. Edward just looked at her. He sighed and turned around and started heading towards Bella's house. They decided that Bella would tell her father she can't take it here anymore. We arrived at her house and Alice and I took the jeep back while Emmett stayed to scout out the place.

"I can't believe we're in this mess." I say to Alice. She just nods in response. Soon Bella's truck came around and we followed. I seen Emmett running along side the truck. The thing that scared me most was Emmett's safety. Bella's safety is important to but if anything happened to Emmett… I don't know what I'd do. After a while we reached the Cullen residence.

Edward runs in while holding Bella, and we follow. "Rosalie switch clothes with Bella, so we can confuse the scent." Edward asks. Rosalie's face turns to a look of hatred.

"Why should I? We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for her!" Rosalie hisses. I swear, at that moment I would have ripped Rosalie to shreds if it wasn't for Emmett. Edward just acted like he didn't hear her.

"Esme?" he asked.

"Of course. Come one Bella." Esme replied in her sweet, motherly voice. Esme runs up the stairs with Bella. Rosalie took a glance at me and I just glared at her. She looked away quickly and walked away just as quickly. Rosalie and I are close, like sisters, but she knows better than to piss me off. I love her to the death but I can't stand it when she talks bad about Bella. Apparently I had an angry expression on my face because Emmett hugged me tightly. I looked up at him. I doubt he'll every know how much I truly love him. I would die _again _for him. I seen Jasper glance at me with a sad yet happy expression.

All of a sudden I feel a pair of lips against my own. Emmett was kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss back. We didn't stop until I heard Bella coming down the stairs. We pulled apart slowly, it would seem like we pulled away quickly to Bella's eyes. Edward and Bella walked over to have a moment in private. When they came back Edward explained the plan. Rosalie and Esme were to stay in Forks to watch after Victoria, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I were to go to Arizona to hide from James, and Carlisle, Edward, Raff, and Emmett were to go and hunt down and keep up with _James._ Uh, I can't wait till I can get my hands on him. I _will _rip him to shreds, but of course save some for Edward. Before we leave, I pulled Emmett outside by the front door. I looked up at him and smiled. I never can get over how beautiful he is.

"Emmett I want you to know that, if anything happens I love you with all my existence. If anything happens to me, promise me that you will try and move on and not mope around because of me." I tell him. He just looks at me with an upset expression. "Mia, don't think like that. Nothing is going to happen to you, nothing. I will not le…" He starts but I cut him off.

"Promise me." I say quietly. He doesn't answer. "Promise me." I repeat myself loudly and with a stern expression. He sighs.

"I promise, I promise." he says. He pulls me to him in a tight hug. If I could cry, I would. I pull his mouth down to mine, with a passionate kiss. After a couple seconds, that seems like eternity, we pull apart. We stare into each others eyes. _We need to go._ I heard Alice think.

"I love you Emmett, my love." I tell him. He smiles.

"I love you too Amelia, my life." he answers. We share a quick kiss, then we go our separate ways. He goes to Edward, whom was carrying Bella to the Mercedes. Alice gets in the back with Bella, holding her, and Jasper and I get in the front with Jasper driving. _Goodbye _I think. We drive off going over 100 already. We would be in Arizona in no time.

**Emmett's POV**

"I love you." I whispered as the car ,carrying my love, drove away. I can hardly bare the thought of losing her. I start to walk back inside.

_What am I going to do? _Edward looks at me with sad eyes. I return the look. God, why am I only thinking about my pain? Edward's going through the same thing, but worse. Bella could die easily while Mia still has a fighting chance.

"_I know Mia would protect Bella but…" _

"_But what? Would you rather have Bella The-Best-Thing-That- Ever-Happened-To-Edward Swan die instead of Amelia?"_

"_No it's not tha… Oh God, I'm having conversations with myself. I'm Insane." _Edward is just looking at me funny.

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _I scream in my mind. He looks away.

So Edward, Raff, Carlisle, and I are supposed to go hunt down this good-for-nothing James. Rose and Esme are keeping an eye on that Victoria girl. While Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Amelia are going to Phoenix. In a matter of seconds we are all in a huddle, except for Esme and Rose who went in Bella's truck to confuse the scent.

"So first things first, we need to catch James' scent and keep him off their trail." Carlisle ordered. Even though his voice was stern, he looked sad. In fact everyone did. In this hunt we could all lose somebody we love. All because James The Hunter wants something he can't have.

"God, I can't wait till I get a hold of him. I'm gonna rip him to shreds." I hissed darkly. Everyone looked at me with sharp eyes.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Carlisle nods. _I wonder if he understands? _

"Let's go." Edward said. We all ran outside trying to catch James' scent.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett's POV

**Dammit! I can't believe we lost his sent. We lost James' sent a while back and we have been trying to find it for hours. But we failed. It cannot be found. Damn him.**

"**He could be anywhere. We need to keep looking. If we don't he could get to them. To Mia, to Bella. We need to warn them that we have lost it." I spoke loud and angrily. I hate him. I hate him with all my existence. He could be any where, he could be in Phoenix with Mia. He could be in Forks with Esme and Rose. He could any where on the fucking Earth. I can't wait to get my hands on him.**

" **Emmet's right. We need to warn them. He could be there or any where. They could be in danger." Carlisle spoke my thought for me. Edward was silent. I let out a growl. Raff stepped in before I could do anything.**

"**Call them Edward. They need to know. If Mia finds out you kept this from them she'll kick your ass." Raff spoke. He waited for Edward to reply. He didn't'. "If your not going to call them, I am." He started to reach for his phone but was cut off by Edward. **

"**I'll call them." Edward replied. **_**He better, **_**I thought. He looked at me with a worried expression. He called Alice's number. **

_**Everything is going to be okay, Mia. I will protect you at all cost. I love you with all my heart, my soul, my existence. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia's POV

**I was anxious to see my Emmett and my family. I knew the others were too. But something was off with Bella. Looking over, I could see she was fidgeting a little to much. Her emotions read anxiety and nervousness. Calming her would only upset her, so I let her wallow in her emotions. I looked down the large corridor, looking for any hint of the beauty I call Emmett.**

"**Um, I'm ready to eat now." Bella's voice drew us all out of our stupor. I moved towards her as Alice rose from her seat.**

"**I will take you." I said at the same time Alice said 'I'll go.' I looked at Alice, letting her know we would both go, but Bella shook her head 'no'.**

"**Um, can Jasper take me? I'm feeling a little, uh, you know." Now I was confused. I could do exactly what Jasper does, if not better, considering my experience. Jasper just nodded and lead her down the corridor. I looked towards Alice and she was just as confused as she shrugged her shoulders. I sat down beside her, still looking down the corridor, past all the humans trying to spot a group of vampires. Not as easy as you think. I sighed and gave up. Leaning back in my seat, I started up a conversation with Alice. It was only a matter of minutes before that familiar scent hit my nose. I jumped up and ran into the arms of my lover.**

"**Oh, I missed you." I whispered in his ear. Emmett smirked and placed kisses on my lips. I was in bliss. I forgot about those around me and the lives at stake. Right now, it was just us. Someone cleared their throat. We pulled away to face Carlisle, Edward, Raff, and Alice. My cheeks would have blushed had I been human. Edward asked where Bella was and I was about to answer when images flashed in my head. Images of Bella and James. Blood was everywhere. I started to sob slightly. Not only could I see the images, but I could feel the pain and agony. I could not see where they were exactly, all there was were flashes. Nothing more. The images finally stopped. **

**It all happened so fast. Everyone panicked. Emmett was by my side, Jasper by Alice's. Carlisle was pacing some what. And Edward…. Well, he froze. His face only held the emotions, I could only guess as pain and agony. Then before I could even blink he was gone, down the corridor faster than I had even seen him go. I slipped out of Emmett's steel grasp and took off after him. **_**This boy is going to get himself killed. **_**I thought. I lost him, he took off to fast. When I stopped everyone else caught up to me. Before I could blink Emmett was hugging me, attached like a leech. I hugged him back, harder if possible. **

"**I love you." I whispered so he could only hear. **

"**I love you, too. More than you could ever know." He whispered back. If I was still human I would have cried, but I am not human. I am an immortal vampire. An immortal vampire who has to be strong for her family and not show weakness. I pulled apart and looked at Alice. **

"**Look and show me what you see." I ordered. She did not refuse, but did as told. Her face went blank and I opened myself into her mind. I seen Bella, Edward, and **_**James**_** in what looked like a ballet studio. Edward and James were fighting and it looked like Edward was not doing so well. Bella was lying on the ground bleeding and looked in pain. It looked as if she had a few broken bones, especially her leg. I growled. **_**I am going to kill him, slowly and painfully.**_** I took off. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett's POV **

"Look and show me what you see." Mia ordered Alice. She never ordered anybody around. Then I seen a look I never thought I'd ever see in a person, let alone Mia. It was a cold, blank glare. It was full of anger, pain, revenge,…rage. Her eyes were dark gold color to begin with, but now they were black with a mix of red. Alice's face went blank and so did Mia's but the glare stayed. Then she took off.

"Mia!" I yelled but not loud enough for the humans to hear. I looked at Carlisle. He looked worried. Like I had never seen him worried. I looked at Raff. He looked frightened. He don't get frightened. Jasper looked, well like Jasper. No emotion, same as always, showed on his face. Alice looked like she was about to die, if that was possible. She looked at me, straight in the eye. Her looked said it all. She was scared for Mia, for Edward, Bella, everyone.

"Where's she going? Where's Edward and Bella?" I asked as calmly as I could. " James has Bella at an abandoned ballet studio, Edward is fighting him, and that's where Milly's going. She's going to kill. And we need to go. Now." Alice spoke quickly. I shook my head, as did everyone else. We took off running. No human eye could spot us. _Milly? Where'd that come from? Hmm… Milly….I like that. _I thought to myself. Alice lead the way.

**Amelia's POV **

I made it to the studio and I seen Edward and James fighting. James had Edward up against one of the hundred mirrors. I should have been all over him that second but I could not move. I was frozen. I do not know why. I seen Bella lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She was bleeding from her head and many other places. She had a broken leg and what looked like a few ribs. What I seen next set me off. James got a hold of her and bit her wrist. When I was about to attack I felt the rest of my family behind me. They all went to attack but I spoke up first.

"He's mine." I hissed. Venom lacing my words. They didn't say anything else. "Get to Bella and get Edward over there." I said and they did as they were told. I moved down towards James who was about to attack Edward again. "I do not think so." I hissed. He turned to look at me. He laughed. I attacked. We traded punches. He got me on the ground and tried going for my neck, but I wasn't gonna give up that easy. I threw him off so hard he hit the wall on the opposite side of the room and nearly went threw it. I ran over and grabbed him and got him against the wall. "Goodbye James." I whispered in his ear. I grabbed onto his neck and twisted with al my might. It snapped at first then came completely off. His body fell lifeless, once more, to the ground.

I looked over and seen Carlisle and Edward leaning over Bella. Edward had his mouth to Bella's wrist. _Good job, kid. Good job. _Emmet, Jasper, and Alice were already tearing boards from the floor and starting a fire. I brought his body over towards it, ripping it up into pieces as I went. I threw the pieces in the fire as Emmett, Raff, and Jasper danced around it. Alice came over and hugged me. I hugged her back. "It's over." I whispered. She nodded vigorously. She let go and stepped aside. I was locked up into another hug. This time by my lover. We didn't let go for a while.

"We should go." Jasper said, breaking up our love fest. I pulled away and seen the fire had gotten bigger. We were going to burn down the building. Edward already had Bella in his arms running out the door. Everyone followed. Emmett and I, hand-in-hand. Bella was checked into the hospital. Her cover story was that she fell down the stairs at the hotel and out a second story window. For Bella, it was possible. Her mother flew in and her father was on his way. I had yet to meet her mother but she seemed like the sweetest woman. Emmett did not leave my side the entire time, not that I was complaining. I loved him, I cannot explain the love I feel for him.

I finally got him to leave my side. Alice, Jasper, and Raff (who was missing Rosalie so much) went home. I convinced Emmett to go home too, saying I would be there when Bella felt good enough to leave. He complained saying it would be a while before that happened, but he went. Carlisle was leaving soon, as well. It was only Edward and I here (and of course Bella).

I walked towards Bella's room and peaked in the window. Edward was 'asleep' in the chair, while Bella and her mother were speaking. I figured oh well and walked in the door. They both stopped talking.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt?" I asked already knowing I did. Her mother smiled kindly at me."No, we were just finishing up." she said. _Her names Renee. _I heard Edward think.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Styx. Edward's sister." I said kindly. She smiled yet again. She had a pretty smile, now I see where Bella gets her looks. _This girl is beautiful. Is his whole family beautiful?_ I heard Renee think. I held back a laugh.

"Hi, I'm Renee. Bella's mom." She replied. I smiled and nodded. "Well, I need to be going. I have to call Phil. Bye baby, I'll see you later. Bye Amelia." She said before walking out. As soon as she was gone, Edward was up and by her side. I don't think she realizes just how much he loves her.

"Edward, I'm going to go back home. Emmett really wants me back and I miss him so." I told him. He nodded and got up and hugged me.

"Bye, Milly. I'll see you later." he replied. I let go and walked towards Bella. I bent down and gave her a gentle hug. "By, sweetheart. I'll see you sometime." I whispered in her ear.

"Bye, Milly" she said quietly. _Wow, Milly seemed to catch on quick. _I thought. I nodded to Edward once more and walked out the door, and soon the hospital. On my way home to be with my love….my soul mate.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a couple weeks since the 'accident' and Bella's doing better. Her leg's in a cast and she can't quit complaining about it. But now she's complaining even more because Alice is doing her make-up and dressing her up for the prom that she didn't want to go to. I figured what the hell and decided to help torture Bella. Rosalie even helped out a bit. I believe she helped out because she missed these human experiences. I know it's not because she started liking Bella, because she don't. Anyway, Bella kept complaining saying she can't dance and that she wouldn't go. Alice talked her into it.

"Guys, I'm serious, I can't dance. I especially can't with this stupid cast on my foot." Bella complained. Alice stared at her. "Get over it, your going whether you like it or not. Edward wants you to go and he asked me to help you." Alice replied still cheerfully. I swear, nothing can bring her down. Bella didn't answer just sat there.

"Rosalie go get the dress." Alice told her. We had done her hair and make-up, but with a fight. Bella, of course, gave in. The dress was beautiful. It was a teal color and strapless. It looked perfect on her. Alice's dress was black. It was short in the front and long in the back. It had big diamond shapes cut out around the waist. Rosalie's dress was somewhat short. It was red and ruffled on the bottom, side end. She looked amazing in it. My dress was a gold color. It had gold belt type stuff wrapping around the waist and a bow at the end of it. After we got dressed, I laughed so much. Bella only had one shoe on. Her cast wouldn't allow the other. God, if I could have cried, I would have from laughing so hard. Bella was mad at me after that but I didn't care. It was worth it. I had to help her down the stairs, seeing as she had a cast on and was usually clumsy. When Edward seen her, it was like he had just seen her for the first time and was completely in love. Bella's expression was exactly the same. They exchanged words such as "You look amazing", etc..

"You two kids behave yourself. Take care of her Edward, I don't want to have to kill my brother." I said laughing. Bella smiled at my comment but didn't say anything. Edward smiled too, but spoke.

"Don't worry, Milly, I could never hurt her." Edward said seriously and lovingly. I smiled and nodded at him. I love those two, more than they will ever know. I missed my family and I know I could never replace them, but I can add to them. I went to the living room with the girls, waiting on the guys. They were whispering, but stopped when I came in. I looked at them suspiciously.

"What?" I asked. They just shook their heads and I heard a nothing from Rosalie. I looked at Alice but she didn't respond. I knew something was up just from that. I took a look in her mind, but she was singing some song, and Rosalie's mind was, well, focused on Rosalie. Wow, no change there.

The guys came in shortly after that. They were all wearing a suit. They al almost matched. They were all wearing black pants, a white button up shirt, and a black suit jacket. Jasper and Raff were wearing a black tie. Emmett did not have one on. And the top few buttons were undone. He looked so beautiful. I know it's weird to call a guy beautiful but he is. His eyes were glued to me. They were sizing me up. I would have blushed if I could have. He walked over and hugged me, romantically. Then he kissed me. I love his kisses. They were so full of love and compassion. We broke apart shortly. I do not really like being romantic in front of others. It is rude.

"You look beautiful." Emmett said. I looked at him. If only he knew how beautiful he was.

"You do to, love." I responded. We just stared at each other for a few seconds. I get lost in his eyes every time I look in them.

"Umm, guys, we should probably go. We got to be there before Edward." Alice said, breaking our trance. I nodded and we walked out. Rosalie, Raff, Alice, and Jasper took Rosalie's BMW. Emmett and I took Carlisle's Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I loved this car so much.

We arrived at the dance shortly. The guys got out first and made their way inside. We took our time walking normally. We walked in holding hands. Everyone's gaze came upon us and stopped. We walked over to our family, no the dance floor. A slow song was playing, so everyone was slow dancing. We joined in. There was a large circle separating us from the humans. They are just so frightened by us, and I don't know why. I mean yeah we are the world's best predator, but they do not know us. I just do not understand how you can be afraid of something you know nothing of. I heard Edward and Bella walk in not much later. After a little convincing Bella danced with Edward. It soon ended because that kid, from the Indian reservation, um, Jacob Black, interrupted them. Edward did not like that but did not refuse. He walked over to the wall and waited for Jacob's time to be over.

I being the eavesdropper that I am , I listened in on their conversation. She talked about how much he had grown and why he was there. "Can you believe my dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?" Jacob asked Bella. _Why?_ Bella answered and asked him if he saw anything thing he liked motioning to the other girls. He totally hit on her saying, "Yeah, but she's taken." God, what an ass. He knows she loves Edward. They kept talking saying what his dad bribed him with. Then he said it. His dad wants Bella to break up with Edward. _Why? He don't even know the boy…unless…._ Oh shit. He knows. He knows what we are.

_Edward do you know about Jacob's dad? _I asked him. I looked over to him. He was still and leaning against the wall.

_Yes I do. _he replied. So he knows that he knows what we are and he has not done anything.

_So he knows what we are, yet you have said nothing. _I asked him angrily. I do not want to lose the family I have just shortly gained. I do not think I could go threw that again.

_No I haven't because one, it's just a hunch, two, a long time ago we made a treaty with them saying that we will not come onto their land and that we will not bite another human. If we do, they would make war against us. _He replied. What the hell is he talking about.

_What? Treaty? What the hell are you talking about? _I asked.

_They are, well were, werewolves. That was a long time ago, but we still keep to our word. _He replied. Werewolves? Surely not. I have not seen nor heard of a werewolf for centuries. Jacob left Bella and Edward left me to my thoughts. Edward took Bella outside to dance. How romantic.

"Hey, come on, let's get out of here." Emmett whispered in my ear making me shiver. I shook my head and we left, hand-in-hand. He brought me to the car and then we were off. I didn't know where we were going. I could have read his mind, but thought better of it, seeing how he wanted this to be a surprise. After a couple miles or so, we stopped. We got out and he lead me threw a bunch of trees, then I heard the sound of moving water. What I saw made me breathless(if that was possible).

In front of me was a beautiful lake. The moon was shinning perfectly on it, making it shine a fluorescent blue. The trees surrounding it made it that much more breath taking. Then I heard soft playing music. I looked over and saw a small CD player. _Emmett. _I sighed softly to myself. He took my hands in his and our bodies became one. We started slow dancing and it was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. And with the most amazing man.

After a while, we slowed down. And slowly stopped. We looked into each other's eyes and just stared. "Can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked. I laughed silently.

"You just did." I replied. He smiled at me. "Of course you can. I would answer anything for you, let alone do anything for you." I replied again. He smiled again. Then he did something I never would have seen coming. He dropped down on one knee and reached into his coat pocket. I did not know what to do. My eyes were wide and my mouth was dropped. He cannot be doing what I think he is doing. Then he pulled out a little black box.

"Amelia Rose, I love you more than anything in this whole world. I would die for you. Do anything for you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Emmett asked. I gasped when I saw the ring. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I looked him in the eyes for a second. Then I jumped on him and kissed him passionately. When we broke apart, I looked at him again.

"Yes, my love, I will." I replied. He smiled bigger than I had ever seen him smile before. He hugged me tight and kissed me. That night was the night out of all my 336 years.


End file.
